


Tell Him What You Want

by stuckonapuzzle



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, bottom!Miles, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonapuzzle/pseuds/stuckonapuzzle
Summary: Kind of based on that video/those pictures from frequency festival (you know the ones), also references to miracle aligner





	

        “You were quite possessive back on stage today, Al, what was that about?” Miles tells me once we’ve made it to my hotel room after the gig. I’ve got my arms around his waist, bringing him closer so that I can reach his neck and leave little kisses there in between my words “hmm…. I don’t know Miles, guess you were just looking extra inviting today, couldn’t wait to get me hands on you”, my hands are already travelling all over his body as I say this, grabbing at his short buzzed hair like I did in front of thousands of people just a few hours ago. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth in an invitation for me to kiss him, like I longed to have done earlier, and since I’m not one to refuse his kisses I readily accept him.

        Miles likes to be in control, he likes to show that he’s tough, that’s he’s an alpha male even, but if you know how to play him just right he softens up and shows a whole other side of him, a side that’s really quite pliable and lenient. And I’m just taking advantage of the fact that I know exactly how to get him there, as well as the fact that I'm feeling rather controlling today.

        At first we share a long and languid kiss, that’s so lazy it’s barely like kissing at all. Miles’ got his hands on the back of my neck, and tugs at my hair every now then, knowing very well I love it when he does that and getting me more excited, and in turn making our kiss slowly become less sensual and more passionate. I’ve got my hands underneath his kimono, pulling at his tank top to try and get it untucked so I can run my hands directly on his deliciously warm skin, taking my time to caress and grip his waist when he tries to start getting some friction on his lower half. I pull away and try to put on my most deep, most seductive voice I can muster to ask him “Care to join me in bed, babeh?”, he nods and hugs me tight, shoving his face in the crook of my neck before holding me by the hand and leading the way to the bed.

        “Get these off, yeah?” I motion to his clothes, already pushing his kimono off of his shoulders. He takes no time obeying and pulls his tank top over his head as I work on his belt buckle. I get him off his trousers and underwear and tell him to get on the bed. He’s already caught up on how it’s going to go today and I can tell he’s ready to obey my every order. He lays down on his back and I get on top of him, letting my hands roam free over his torso, bending down to bite and suck on his nipples, leaving kisses wherever I feel like and biting his hipbones.

        Miles’ not the loudest during sex, but he sure emits his fair share of sighs and quiet moans, as well as making facial expressions that really speak far more than words ever could. I sit back on my heels and spread his legs open, appreciating how dishevelled he already looks while I’m still fully clothed before going down again and working my way up his inner thighs, completely ignoring his already half hard cock, laying there so close to reach. After indulging in some more teasing and being rather proud of the marks I’ve left on Miles’ thighs, I lift myself again and tell him to get on his front and he does so immediately, already saving me the trouble of spreading his legs again and doing so all by himself. “Missed having you like this, Miles, such a compliant boy, you are” I said getting my hands on his bum, kneading him and spreading his cheeks apart. “Learnt it from you” came the muffled clap back from the other side of the bed and I merely laughed half-heartedly at his cheekiness, because it really was me who was in this position more often than not.

        “Well, then I’m a very good teacher” I said before licking a stripe from his perineum all the way to his arsehole, any attempt at saying anything back getting hitched in his throat. As well as Miles may have learned a thing or two from me, I most certainly learned my share of tricks from him, giving yourself completely when eating ass being one of them. As I alternated between licking and tongue fucking him in his most sensitive area his moans became more constant and he started pushing himself back, desperate to get as much contact as possible. I moaned letting the vibrations give him yet one more layer of sensation, but also out of actual pleasure from having him all to myself, squirming beneath me.

        Reluctantly, I gave him a couple of final licks, accompanied by a bite to his arse cheeks “Get on your knees and suck me off, Spiderman”, he throws his head back in laughter at the nickname, but is promptly changing positions so that he can do as I tell him. He gets me off of my clothes and without further ado, just gets straight to work and takes my head into his mouth, grabbing what wouldn’t fit into his hand. Watching Miles suck dick is quite the sight, he always puts all his heart into it, but somehow still manages to look effortless. Staring me dead in the eyes, he dips lower to take my balls into his mouth, licking his way back till the tip and then dipping his head until he’s got my entire cock in his mouth, my head hitting the back of his throat. “God, Miles, you were truly made for this”, he hums his agreement sending vibrations through my cock and making my whole body shiver as he takes me oh so deep into his throat. He keeps working me for a spell until I have to muster every ounce of self-control in my body not to grip his hair too tight or hold him down too long, though he is very skilled at the art of deep-throating. 

        “That’s enough for now, or you’re gonna make me come all down your throat, and we don’t want that now, do we? Still gotta fuck that tight arse of yours” Miles audibly moans at that, he’s usually the one to dirty talk, but admittedly, that can get pretty hard with a cock inside your mouth. As soon as he lets go of my dick, he hungrily kisses me once again, biting my earlobe and asking me “How d’you want me, laa?” “Face down on the bed, yeah?” I say kissing his neck. He assumes the position he was previously in tonight as I quickly get lube from my suitcase. I squirt some lube onto my fingers and readily press one against his already spit soaked hole, I can already hear him mewling out of anticipation from that alone. I work two fingers inside of him, listening to the change in his breath as my fingers pick up a pace and twist up trying to hit that spot just right, a third finger eventually daring his way inside.

        Considering the sound of Miles’ constant moans filling the room I decide he’s as ready as he’s ever going to get and so I retract my fingers, getting the lube again to spread some on my cock before rubbing myself against his hole without actually breaching my way in just yet.  For a moment I take the time to just appreciate the look of having my cock in between Miles’ bum cheeks, but he seems to be getting impatient by this point, since he’s quite clearly pushing himself backwards in a silent request for me to just be done with teasing him already. I for one, am also getting impatient with desire, I take my cock in my hand and starting guiding its way to his arsehole, Miles’ breath getting caught up as he tries to juggle allowing himself to relax and containing his wish to just snap his hips backwards, shoving myself inside of him in one go.

        “Keep breathing, Mi, it’s almost all in there” I let him know and he lets out a long exasperated breath that turns into a moan as I push back and thrust into him properly for the first time. The rhythm starts out slow, as I’m trying to make sure I’m not hurting him in anyway, but I soon change the pace to a more consistent speed, loving the sounds that come out of Miles when he lets go just that little bit more. I move my hands from his hips and embrace him from his torso, never changing the pace, as I want to get yet closer to him so I can bite his neck and earlobes like I know he loves so much. “Fuck, Al, you feel so good….. so fucking good” he lets me know just as I was noticing how quiet he’d been that night, since he usually never shuts up when we fuck.

        It is quite rewarding having Miles like this for a change, so blissed out he doesn’t even remember to whisper his usual profanities in my ears, because as much as I enjoy them, I also very much enjoy hearing him moan every time I roll my hips, hitting him just right, driving him ever closer to the edge. I sit back on my heels, pulling Miles with me, so that in this new position he takes my entire cock as deep as it can go. He bounces on my lap, meeting my every thrust as I run my hands down his torso, flicking his nipples and never stopping my kisses on his neck. “Are you close, babeh? D’you wanna come?” I whisper in his ear and he nods, tilting his head to one side so we can kiss. As we share a messy, lust-filled kiss, I bring one of my hands to his cock, that had already been dripping pre-come onto the bedsheets, and initially pump him firmly but not very fast. “Want me to fill you up, do ya?” I break our kiss to ask him, once again he nods and this time lets his head fall back on one of my shoulders, his breathing getting more and more irregular. I speed up both my thrusts and my hand on him so that soon enough we are both coming.

        He comes first, all over my hand and his own chest and I follow closely as his arsehole starts involuntarily clenching around me, pushing me just that much I needed over the edge and filling him up. I slow down my thrusts and carefully pull out.

        We are both exhausted and out of breath and crash atop one another, not caring about the mess we’ve made. I roll onto my side, so that I’m not laying on top of Miles anymore, and he does the same so he can look into my eyes, before even saying anything he lazily opens up that big crooked smile of his that I’ve always found so endearing, making me smile as well in turn. “That was amazing, Al” he brings his hand to my jaw, leaving soft caresses there and then bringing his lips closer to give me a chaste peck on the lips “You’re perfect” he says snuggling up to me and laying his head on my chest. “You’re not so bad yourself” I say rubbing patterns on his back and he laughs at that. “Don’t get too used to it, though, wouldn’t want you turning into a bottom” he laughs a little louder “Oh, you don’t need to worry about that, laa, I could never tire of fucking you. Just wait until I’ve recharged a bit and I might even do it tonight still.” Typical Miles, barely done coming and already thinking about shagging again. I’m dead-tired but the idea doesn’t sound so bad “We better rest up then, don’t we? After an offer like that!” he hums his approval and pretty soon we are both sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to write smut again, I tried to get some plot in there, but it was going nowhere so ya'll stuck with this... I'm filth...  
> I know bottom!miles isn't really everyone's cup of tea, but bear with me, yeah? I had this idea and that's the way it played out so.... And, I mean... They're total switches, so...
> 
> Anyway, as always, criticism is welcome :)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
